El secreto del reino
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [One-shot] "Un secreto en la familia real que condeno a toda una nación, un fiel seguidor, un error que mantuvo con vida a un pobre incauto confiado. Y un planeta que ya no volverá jamás a ser el mismo". Este fanfic es un intercambio por un dibujo que hizo Evinawer.


**_El secreto del reino_**

— ¿Alguna idea, Nappa? —Pregunto el rey de una de las razas más fuertes del universo, sentado en su cama mirando de manera insistente a su súbdito de confianza. Al notar que se mantenía en silencio, exigió— ¡Contesta de una buena vez, maldita sea!

El súbdito Nappa se sobresaltó y dudo por un momento en contestar la pregunta que su superior le había hecho, pero sabía muy bien la consecuencia de ese acto. Pensó delicadamente las palabras que usaría para responder, y lo hizo:

— Alteza, yo… la verdad creo que hay una manera en la que podríamos cerrar el acuerdo con… ya sabe…sin que él sepa "_eso_".

El rey dudo por un momento, no entienda muy bien la respuesta tan "errática" de su acompañante, pero ya tranquilo quiso meditar bien la decisión que iba a tomar, y entendió al final a lo que se refería su leal hombre de confianza— ¿te refieres a Lord Freezer? —Pregunto el rey. Con la confirmación que le dio Nappa, el rey continuo— ¿Sera necesario acaso que él sepa eso? Nunca fue necesario en otros acuerdos. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

Nappa lo miraba impotente, dirigió su mirada al pequeño bebe que estaba en una cuna a un lado de la habitación —Señor… disculpe mi insistencia, pero creo de verdad necesario que se sepa— Antes que el rey pudiera interrumpir continuo— Aunque, si lo prefiere, podríamos dejarlo entre nosotros dos, digo, tampoco es necesario que el príncipe lo sepa… ¿no cree eso, alteza?

El rey dirigió su mirada al pequeño bebe que se revolvía entre las sabanas. Por primera vez en años de reinado, estaba confundido y dudaba de cuál podría ser la respuesta correcta o la que tuviera menos consecuencias negativas tendría. Rodo los ojos y suspiro:

—Apoyo la noción del secreto —Hizo una pausa— Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Debe de saberlo. Ahora: retírate.

—Cuente conmigo para exterminar a cualquiera que lo sepa —Nappa hizo una reverencia y estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación, con el previo consentimiento de su superior, pero desde el umbral de la puerta dijo— Mi deber será cuidar al pequeño príncipe Vegeta, como acordamos. Nunca lo dejare solo. Lo mantendré a salvo aunque me cueste la vida. Aunque el fácilmente pueda acabar con la mía…

Dicho eso abandono la habitación cerrando la puerta pesada con el mayor cuidado para evitar que el sonido abrupto del portazo, que acostumbraba a hacer, despertara al pequeño heredero.

El rey lo observo irse inmóvil, luego se levantó de la cama y se acercó al pequeño bebe. Se recostó sobre la cuna para observarlo de cerca—Vegeta… —Murmuro tomando la mano de su semejante— Te cuidare, hijo, te cuidare hasta donde me lo permita mi fuerza.

El pequeño bebe se despertó torpemente y lo observo, sonrió y apretó la mano de su padre. Produciendo que este se sobresalga y emita un gruñido que no era precisamente enojo, si no, se sorpresa y luego de ira:

— ¡Ah! ¡Vegeta, suelta, hijo! —Dijo alejando su dedo del fuerte agarre de su manito, tal acción hizo que este respondiera en un llanto insistente— ¡Como lo vuelvas a hacer, te daré una muy buena razón para llorar, mocoso asqueroso!

El grito resonó contra las paredes de la habitación crenado un eco que asusto al pequeño Vegeta. Como mecanismo de defensa del pequeño príncipe, este se calló, silencio su llanto. En medio de su desconcierto y miedo pudo notar a su padre regodearse de felicidad por su victoria sobre el príncipe. Desde el punto de vista del pequeño Vegeta, No entiendo ese acto tan extraño para él, "_¿Esta feliz de que este aterrado? ¿Acaso lo alegra verme en este estado?"_ Se preguntaba internamente.

Luego de eso el rey abandono la habitación, ignorando descaradamente el pensamiento de su primogénito, cerró la puerta importándole poco el ruido de esta.

Con el paso de los años, la relación padre-hijo del rey y el príncipe que dejaban ver frente a los demás saiyajines. No fue más que un pastel hermosamente decorado en el exterior, que los demás envidiarían con solo ver esa exquisitez perfectamente adornado y dulce aroma; pero en su interior un fétido y letal veneno lo recorría.

Si bien era común en esa fuerte raza no ser del todo amigables con los suyos, pero en lo más íntimo del hogar: era completamente diferente. Eran rudos y leales, porque después de todo, lo que más identificaba la raza saiyajin era la fidelidad.

Desgraciadamente, no era eso lo que sucedía dentro del palacio real. No, por supuesto que no. En lo más recóndito del castillo, pasando por uno de los pasillos más largos, en la torreta más alta, en la parte del castillo más alejada del resto, está la habitación del joven príncipe Vegeta.

En ese momento el joven vegeta estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, estaba aburrido y ansioso. Una de sus piernas caía pesadamente al otro lado del marco. La puerta se abrió, como siempre, sin su consentimiento.

— ¿Estás listo? —Pregunto el rey con medio cuerpo dentro.

El príncipe dio un sonoro suspiro y pregunto— ¿Por qué no puedo salir a jugar con los demás niños?—Desde su ventana a duras penas podía ver la plaza de la cuidad, y veía niños jugando. Alegres, riéndose, golpeándose, saltando; siendo niños.

El rey entro a la habitación y vio la maleta que estaba sobre la cama de su primogénito, ordenada y lista para el viaje—Ya te lo he dicho: No puedes.

— ¿Pero porque no? —Insistió el joven. Esta vez junto la mirada con la de su padre— Esos niños que son mayores juegan entre ellos. ¿Por qué no puedo ir yo también a jugar?

El padre se sentó en uno de los sillones, se cruzó de brazos y contesto irritado—Ya lo hemos discutido antes, Vegeta. ¿O es que lo has olvidado? —Con ese tono amenazante callo casi por completo las preguntas del joven Vegeta— Como sea, ¿ya estás listo? No lo volveré a preguntar.

El resignado niño suspiro y se levantó del marco para acercarse a su maleta—Si, prepare todo para que ir con Lord Freezer a entrenar—

— ¿Seguro, no olvidas nada? —

— ¿Por qué no puedo acercarme a otros saiyajines? —Le pregunto Vegeta precipitadamente— ¿Por qué ningún saiyajin puede tocarme?

Antes de que pudiera contestar el rey, el príncipe levantó la voz— ¿¡Por qué no puedo estar cerca de otro ser vivo sin que este muera!? —

— ¡Muérdete la lengua, mocoso! —

— ¡Es que no lo entiendo! —Se excusó— ¡No puedo acercarme ni a mi propio hermano pequeño!

El rey emitió un gruñido que demostraba la rabia que estaba conteniendo dentro de su cuerpo— **¡Cállate, idiota!**—Grito poniéndose de pie de manera abrupta. Hecho furia arremetió con una de las lámparas de la mesita de noche del pequeño príncipe. Esta se estrelló contra el suelo llenándolo de cristales.

El pequeño niño de cuatro años de edad se encogió sobre sus hombros, e intimidado protesto—_Solo quiero una respuesta…_—Casi en susurro, soportando las lágrimas.

—Ya te dije que no puedes, y punto —Grito— ¡Y como lo vuelvas a preguntar te juro que la única manera por la que podrás comer, ser por un tubo directo a tu estomago!

Con la amenaza dicha y la sentencia dispuesta a cumplirse si la advertencia era ignorada, se retiró hacia fuera de su habitación, el destino era desconocido para vegeta. Cuando los pasos del rey se dejaron de escuchar, el príncipe se bajó de la ventana y se acercó a su maleta.

— _¿Por qué Freezer quiere que valla con él a entrenar_? —Se preguntó, se acercó a la puerta e intento forzarla para abrirla, lo logro— _Creo que si voy al baño no molestare a nadie._

Si bien tenía estrictamente prohibido alejarse de su alcoba, inclusive salir. El príncipe se deslizo a paso lento y silencioso por el pasillo, cerca de la escalera estaba la puerta del baño, pero al acercarse, su padre lo intercepto.

— ¿Qué diablos haces fuera de tu habitación? —Le pregunto en tono violento.

—Iba al baño —Se excusó. En ese momento se dio cuenta, que con la discusión anterior, no sonaba precisamente creíble esa excusa.

— ¡Mientes, te pensabas escapar! —Grito. Antes de que se pudiera defender del ataque estaba por recibir, en un arrebato de furia e ira, su mano golpeo con violencia la mejilla del pequeño príncipe— ¡Esa es para que no mientas más!

El pequeño príncipe tenía la mejilla roja y un hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrir sobre su rostro, y las lágrimas se comenzaron a asomar de sus ojos. En ese momento el rey le tomo del brazo y lo levanto a altura de su rostro.

—Pequeño mentiroso —Escupió en tono que horrorizo al pequeño niño de cuatro años, el pequeño vegeta temblaba de miedo, no era la primera vez que un mal entendido se convertía en un paliza— Te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores y a que no hagas esas estúpidas preguntas.

El rey le propenso un rodillazo directo al estómago de vegeta haciendo que escupiera sangre de manera violenta y abrupta, de otro golpe directo en su espalda, que le dio el rey de un codazo violento: Hizo que el pequeño niño diera un alarido horrísono por el dolor.

Aun sostenido del brazo, el príncipe se retorcía de dolor, suplicaba mentalmente que se detuviera. Gracias a la luna del planeta Vegeta, el rey dejo de golpearlo. No obstante, lo arrastro aun herido hacia su habitación y lo arrojo adentro, importándole poco y nada si este se llegara a hacer daño.

Su espalda golpeo contra la pared de ladrillo. Dejando una mancha de sangre.

_"Él era más fuerte que su padre, aunque no lo supiera, era un secreto muy celosamente guardado para el pueblo, debido a que Vegeta tenía una enfermedad que impedía juntar su sangre con la de otro Saiyajin-Ya que podía resultar en la muerte de la otra persona- , debido a eso, su padre se vio forzado a tener otro hijo con una mujer de tercera clase. Desgraciadamente no funciono como el esperaba, y su resultado bue un mocoso débil"_

Hay se encontraba de nuevo, en posición fetal, derramando sangre mezclada con lágrimas en silencio. Si llegaba a gritar, podía correr el riesgo de desatar la ira de su padre de nuevo; Y eso era lo único que no quería en ese momento, eso ya había vivido desde que era bebe.

A duras penas se logró levantar, se acercó al espejo y noto sus ojos rojizos, un lado de su rostro lleno de sangre y rojo por la cacheta, le ardían. Y un hilo de sangre grueso que salía de su boca. Escupió la sangre a un costado, pero siguió saliendo más.

Se sacó la armadura, no quería llorar, prefirió irse a dormir –o llorar hasta quedarse dormido ahogando su llanto contra la almohada- Al sacarse la armadura tono con horror, que el golpe en su espalda había roto la armadura.

Pudo haber muerto y eso lo mortifico.

Las lágrimas volvieron con más fuerzas, ahora estaba asustado, su padre pudo o no haber intentado matarlo.

—_Mañana acabara todo esto_ —Susurro metiéndose dentro de las sabanas— _Mañana me iré con Freezer y todo acabara… por algunos días. Desearía que acabase por siempre, así no tendría que volver jamás a vivir esto…_

Una vez que el joven príncipe intentaba descansar en su hogar –o lugar donde se le mantenía contra su voluntad durante toda su infancia, cuatro años – la nave de Freezer aterrizo a buscarlo. Él se fue con ellos, algo aliviado, las palizas habían terminado; Solo las que provenían del rey Saiyajin.

Su padre había tratado por mucho tiempo evitar que Vegeta abandonara el planeta. Así que prefirió mandarlo a una misión alegando que cuando este volviera, sería enviado a Freezer.

* * *

Algunos meses después de la partida del príncipe. En un hospital había nacido un joven, pequeño _-, regordete_- y saludable bebe saiyajin.

Un hombre entro a la habitación donde la madre estaba recostada— ¡Felicidades! —Anuncio un médico extraterrestre de una piel color vender _repugnante_ con motas de color amarrillo _enfermizo_— ¡Es un saludable y macho saiyajin!

La joven mujer saiyajin lo observo, su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción solo un ceño fruncido y una mirada furiosa al médico. Obviamente no se veía muy contenta mirando al niño, pero en el desconcierto del médico. Prefirió aguardar, conocía el carácter de los saiyajines.

Hubo un momento de silencio que el médico no se animó a romper— ¿Y? —Pregunto la mujer. Con esa pregunta tenso más el ambiente.

— ¿Disculpe? —El medico estaba confuso, todavía sostenía al bebe entre sus brazos, ya que la madre no lo había recibido. Este se revolvía entre las sabana que lo cubría e intentaba llegar a una fuente de alimento o de calor.

La mujer rodo los ojos y se cruzó de brazos—Su poder de pelea, idiota. ¿Es fuerte o qué? —

—…Señora, él bebe necita ser amamantado cuanto…—Antes de que pudiera terminar, la mujer lo volvió a interrumpir.

— ¡Me da igual! —Grito— Dígame su poder de pelea.

El doctor se encogió de hombros—cinco —

— ¿Cinco? ¿¡Solo cinco!? —Grito la mujer— ¡Que debilucho!

La mujer se levantó de la camilla, y se dispuso a irse, pero su salida fue detenida por el médico.

—Espere. ¿Y él bebe? ¿No quiere llevárselo?—

— ¿Un mocoso tan débil como él? —Pregunto— No, gracias. Déselo a los perros o que se yo. Con dos débiles me alcanzan y me sobra.

La mujer decidió ignorarlo y se alejó—Pero, su hijo. El hijo del soldado Bardock… —

La mujer solo escucho la voz a la lejanía, obviamente está dispuesta a irse a su casa o probablemente al bar. El doctor quedo con el pequeño bebe entre los brazos, pero sin que el supiera, bajo la mirada atenta de un niño.

—Señor… —Llamo el niño estirando la bata del médico— ¿Ese es mi hermano?

El doctor lo miro, era Raditz, había estado antes. Siempre venia cuando sus padres discutían. Era conocido por el personal médico por tantos años que se había quedado en el hospital horas, días, incluso semanas. Como todo niño de tercera clase –_ya que de clase media eran solo diez integrantes, de los cuales solos uno era un niño-_ no era muy querido por su bajo nivel de poder. Así que solía venir a entrenar o aprender las técnicas médicas o simplemente molestar a los pequeños saiyajines sacudiéndolos mientras les tomaba de la cola; Era extrañamente divertido hacer eso.

—Raditz. Sí, es tu hermano. Tu madre no se lo quiere llevar y yo pensé que…—De nuevo fue interrumpido. Al parecer interrumpir era algo genético.

— ¿Cómo se llama? —Pregunto rápido Raditz— ¿Va a ir a la misión de débiles?

—No tiene nombre, tú madre no le puso nombre —Miro al bebe y se sentó a la altura de Raditz— Si no vienen a reclamarlo, ira.

— ¿Puedo ponerle nombre? —Antes de que pudiera contestar Raditz continuo— ¡Kakarroto!

— ¿Kakarroto? —

—Si porque si lo quiero molestar le diré Kaka o le diré Rroto—Hizo una pausa— De las dos maneras suena asqueroso y muy insultante.

El medico pestañeo un par de veces y dijo:

—Eres realmente malvado, pequeño—Raditz sonrió ampliamente tomando eso como un cumplido.

— ¡cierto, iré a buscar a mi papa para mostrarle a _Kakarroto_! —

Raditz salió corriendo hacia la sala de naves que estaba muy a la distancia. Mientras el medico fue a la sala de incubadoras y dejo al saiyajin allí. Encontró a otro médico de su misma especie. Inmediatamente cuando dejo a Kakarroto en su cuna, comenzó a llorar.

— ¿Has visto al bebe, Bottons? —Pregunto el otro médico al que había dejado a Kakarroto en la incubadora.

— ¿Qué pasa con él? —Pregunto el médico, Bottons.

—Apenas nació, tiene una unidad de pelea de 10.000 —Dijo— desgraciadamente, su madre le dio parte de su poder antes de perder la vida. No la culpo. Dar a luz a un bebe con su fuerza ha de ser muy duro.

—Increíble —Hizo una pausa— No la culpo, debió ser realmente duro.

Mientras los médicos hablaban de los bebes, Kakarroto opaca por completo el débil y suave llanto de Broly, él bebe de 10.000 unidades de fuerza. Mientras, a lo lejos en la sala de las naves habían unos saiyajines jóvenes estaban preparándose para partir hacia una misión de reconocimiento. Sin que supiera, Bardock había llegado a la sala de incubación y observo a su pequeño, Kakarroto.

—_ ¿Kakarroto, eh? _—Pregunto Bardock observándolo—_Esa estúpida mujer… Ese mocoso, le pudo haber puesto un nombre mejor._

* * *

Uno de ellos tenía la piel gris y estaba poniendo una armadura negra. Era el único que saldría a una misión, puesto que las demás habían sido canceladas ese día por una razón de "_descompostura_".

El niño de piel pálida se llama Turles, miro como entro Raditz corriendo y eso llamo su atención— ¿Qué haces? —Le pregunto a Raditz. Que estaba por entrar una de las naves sin permiso previo de los soldados encargados de las naves.

— ¿Tu qué crees? —Dijo sentándose en la nave.

—No puedes salir, estas naves no están listas —Dijo rápido— los soldados dijeron que…

Raditz volvió a interrumpí— En estos días los soldados dicen muchas cosas, ahora debo ir a decirle a mi padre que mi hermano se llama Kakarroto.

— ¿Kakarroto? —Pregunto Turles— Ese nombre es asqueroso.

—Lo sé —Sonrió— Debo irme, gloria a los saiyajines.

—Gloria a los saiyajines —Con eso se despidió y vio incauto como la nave salía disparada hacia el espacio exterior—Era una mentira…esos miserables soldados.

Turles se subió a la nave restante y Salió disparado hacia su destino, un planeta que se debía conquistar gracias a su flora silvestre que tenía.

Mientras las naves salían disparadas, eso llevo una señal a la base de naves, y lo pequeños bebes que debían irse a su misión, fueron llevados rápidamente, sin perder tiempo.

_Si hubieran sabido lo que les esperaba, sabrían lo valioso que era._

En la base de datos, llego una noticia, la nave de Freezer. Quería al pequeño mocoso de Vegeta…

* * *

Bueno, luego de esto ya saben lo que paso, digo, si vieron Dragón ball la saga de Freezer.

Esta historia es un "intercambio" por de dibujo que me hizo "" de Vegeta para la historia "Nosotros: Los reyes del mundo". Te agradezco mucho por el dibujo, y espero que la historia te haya gustado; Ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo así.

Y si no te gusto, bueno, puedo hacer otra, no hay problema. :D


End file.
